


Hidden Message

by Soulmate_Inside



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO-L - Freeform, Eris - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_Inside/pseuds/Soulmate_Inside
Summary: Baekhyun is an Editor-in-Chief at their school while Chanyeol is the student President. One day while Baekhyun was looking for a great photo for his DevJourn article he saw two people fighting at the dark corridor. Like a reflex, he raised his camera and tried capturing all the possible angle he could get and when he's done he turned around and scanned the photos."Did you get the right angle? Is it good?""Yes," he looked up and the mood changed. "Chanyeol..."





	1. FOUNDATION DAY PREPARATION

**Author's Note:**

> To all EXO-Ls, hi guys! Writing my first fanfic story featuring ChanBaek. Just bear with the writing everyone, not a pro.  
> Don't expect anything. Welcome to my little infinity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all options became thinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit boring and I don't know if you'll like it. But I'm writing it anyway, I don't want anything stuck just inside my head. I hope you'll enjoy somehow! :)

Chapter 1: FOUNDATION DAY PREPARATION

"Guys? We only have 2 days starting tomorrow before the foundation day starts, any ideas?"

It's already late at night for students to stay at school and yet editors are still there to prepare and polish everything before the big day starts. It's always a routine every year for them on Foundation Day. They have to prepare who will be assigned for each program to cover every event. As a member of a school publication, everyone is expecting them to have daily news whether it's a small or big activity. It will be going to be a busy day for them indeed. Since their organization will also participate they are still struggling with what kind of games they will do for the Pub Day.

"Why don't we push the Amazing Race this year?" Jongdae whine

"You know it's impossible Dae, it's only the four of us who left in this org, how can we pull it through?" Junmyeon reminded him of their current situation.

Baekhyun is also frustrated with their situation. He is standing there at the center of their office beside the whiteboard looking at the three members while holding a marker to write all their ideas. For more than three years that he's been a part of the organization, it's the first time happened that the only members left are the top three ed-board and one staff writer. 

"You think we need Miss Yoora's help?" Jongin suggested staring at them like a helpless bear.

"No-no, we can't do that. As much as possible we only need her to approve what we agreed and explain it to her the plan."

"Well do you have any idea Baek? It's late at night and we haven't had the final plan yet. We already have the master list for all the participants. We can't cancel it right now and you know that."

Pub Day is one of the hottest event every year. It all started because of the ancient members, that's how they called their seniors who graduated already.  
Jongdae is right, it seems like they don't have many options left. As much as Beakhyun wanted to have all the decisions by themselves, at this moment they can't. And he knows it's not the right time to question his ability as their Editor-in-Chief, but that's what he's thinking right now. Did he make the right decision before all this happened? 

"Baek, as much as I wanted us to stand on our own too, we can't right now. Maybe Miss Yoora has an idea of what are we gonna do at our event. And I know that look, stop blaming yourself, we all know you did the right choice. Crap it!" Junmyeon gave him a warning stare and he just made a long sigh before talking.

"Alright, I'll message Miss Yoora tonight. For now, let's adjourn this meeting. Anyways everything's settled aside from this part, please be aware of the schedule for your coverage. We can't make mistakes here, everyone is rooting at us."


	2. SORRY MISS YOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Yoo and Baekhyun talking through whatsapp....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the good response so far...I will update anytime every chapter. Thank you! Today's up spree! Hihihi! :)

CHAPTER 2:   
CONVO THROUGH WHATSAPP

Baekhyun: Miss Yoo...  
Good evening.

Pub' Miss Yoo: Yes, Baek?   
Is everything fine?

Baekhyun: I hope everything is. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I think I'm screwing up. I'm sorry to disappoint you.

Pub' Miss Yoo: Are you okay? What's bothering you?

Baekhyun: I'm sorry Miss Yoo but we really need your help for this upcoming PubDay. Only if I still have an option I won't disturb you in any way.

Pub' Miss Yoo: Baek? I am your advisor and I'm thinking I am part of the team, you shouldn't say sorry. Your problem is mine too.

Baekhyun: I don't mean to hurt your feelings Miss Yoo, it's not that. I just don't want to stress you out and disappoint you.

Pub' Miss Yoo: You're not disappointing me Baek. You're doing great with all the dedication you're pouring. Now, what's the major prob?

Bakehyun tells everything from their tasks for the event and their problem about what should they do on their PubDay since they're only a few in the team. He also discussed the registration and many signed up and there's no turning back. 

Pub' Miss Yoo: Don't worry Baek, I'll handle it. Talk to you soon.


	3. GIANT'S HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help from the last person you want to ask at this moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just short. hehehe! I'll make it up for the next Chapter! :)

CHAPTER 3: GIANT'S HELP

Pub' Miss Yoora: Baekhyun good morning!  
So I talked with my brother, his team will help us.  
Problem solved. Just contact him, forwarding to you his number. See you this afternoon.

As soon as Baekhyun read Miss Yoora's message, all he could think of was the last time they had a conversation.

"So what are you gonna do now Baek? You're really doomed!" He scolds himself.


	4. THE UNICORN AND THE PUPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Yixing here! He's Baekhyun's best friend for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading! Last for now. Might add later, it depends on my free time. hehehe...

CHAPTER 4: THE UNICORN AND THE PUPPY

"I can't believe it Unie! What am I supposed to do?" Baekhyun is frustratingly talking to his only best friend about what happened earlier -- Yixing. 

"Hey Pupp, calm down. Let me ask you, what's the main reason why you came up with this?" Yixing is trying to realign Baekhyun's mind first and for most.

"Well, because we run out of idea what to do on the upcoming PubDay and the members suggested that we have to talk Miss Yoo about this because many registered for this activity already and when I talked to Miss Yoo she said she'll handle it and then this morning she texted me that her brother agreed to help us but the thing is they don't know we had a small talk related to his private life and you know it wasn't just natural and that just happened last week ago and I don't know how to face him yet!"

"Woah Pupp! Slowdown!"

That's Baekhyun when his too nervous and feels like there's no escape about what's happening at the moment. He'll talk non-stop until he finds a way along with his talking. But at this moment, Yixing thinks he can't find any out of this. 

"Pupp, just like you said many registered already it means students are looking forward to this event. Let me ask you, do you have any options?" Baekhyun sighed and shook his head. "I know. So as much as you hate it, you have to face him. Sometimes we just have to face what scares us, who knows something good might happen along the way. We'll never know it unless we took the courage to try. You can do it Pupp, I know how much you love your work. I am here for you.

Yixing is a year ahead with Baek, he's on his 5th year taking up Engineering. Even though Baek is on a different department taking up Marketing Management they still have time to meet and talk as long as their free time is the same. Right now they are at the Pub office since at this time there's no one there because most members have their classes.  
Baek looks at Yixing with awe in his eyes before saying anything.

"How could you make me feel calm as always Unie?"

"The same way as to how you make me feel the same Pupp."

"Why are we so soft right now?" Baekhyun chuckled.

"Because we can." Yixing laughs.

"Awwwweee...you are really a healing unicorn. I want a hug, please..."

"Cute puppy..." He walks through Baek and hugs him. "Now gather yourself and text him.


	5. MR. EIC AND MR. PRESIDENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will you actually face the person who doesn't have a nice memory with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmn...Baek is really screwed. hehe

CHAPTER 5: MR. EIC AND MR. PRESIDENT

Whatsapp:

EIC: "Hi Chanyeol! This is Baekhyun Byun from the student publication. Can we talk?"

Chanyeol's in the middle of the meeting with his co-officers discussing their assignments for the upcoming Founder's Day when his phone ring, an unknown number messaged him. Since he doesn't like anyone using phones, he's doing the same thing too though he feels the itch to open the message and he doesn't know why.

An hour after...

PRESIDENT: "What for?"

Although Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun wants from him, her sister asked her help this morning, he still doesn't like the idea. He's still pissed on him, what he did was overboard and none of his fucking business. 

Or at least he is trying to be pissed of Baek, he doesn't know actually.

Because of the manual focus Beakhyun was doing that time to at least get the right shot he saw the yellow light on his peripheral vision and he knew someones taking a photo of them and his madness was added. He doesn't want anyone to see him cry, he's the student council president, and everyone knew him to be the tough-cold-smart-guy. What happened to him and Kyungsoo was a personal matter, he was hurt he admit because it wasn't just a normal breakup. Yes, Kyungsoo and he were together, he was the love of his life...

Beakhyun went out from their office and is about to turn around when he saw Chanyeol outside the council office staring at his phone. Yes, their office is two doors away from each other. He saw Chanyeol's message but he doesn't know how to reply to it. Maybe this is the universe already telling him to at least have a step forward and face what's making him uncomfortable. He did a big sigh before moving closer to where the guy is.


	6. AWKWARD TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will you react when the person you have a small interaction in a diff way needs your help now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! I hope you'll like the update. Thank you!

CHAPTER 6: AWKWARD TALK

He walks slowly towards Chanyeol to somehow delay the talk that's about to happen. He's been into a lot of interviews to get the right scope to all his articles, scheduled or even ambushed but at this time he knows it's a bit different. He interviewed Chanyeol a few times, yes, he's the student President council after all but he can't stop thinking what happened a week ago, which was awkward and embarrassing.

"H-hi Ch-chanyeol..." the moment he's few steps away from him, he awkwardly smiles and waved his hand.

Baekhyun can barely feel his breathing and his heartbeat was so fast! Chanyeol stops tapping his phone and raised his head to meet Baaekhyun's eyes. The smaller saw how the tall guy in front of him changed his expression. From an innocent guy the moment he lifts his head to blank eyes, nothing, he sees nothing, he can't read what he's thinking. And his heartbeat multiplied from raising if that look could kill maybe he's probably dead by now.

"Ahhm...aa...can we talk?" He bit his lip because this situation is really embarrassing right now. He wants to vanish from where he's standing and hopes that everything before this day never happened.

"I think I already asked you "what for?" but you left me on reading." He noticed Chanyeol raised his eyebrow like indirectly telling him that he doesn't like what he did.

"O-oh, that one. I honestly don't know what to text back and I thought I should probably see you instead and talk?" He looked straightly on Chanyeol's eyes asking for a chance. Baekhyun involuntarily pouts his lips stare the tall man like how cute puppies do when they need something from humans with his own hands intertwined in front.

Chanyeol doesn't know what to feel right now, this person in front of him, staring and pouting is the cutest thing he has ever seen. But he should keep his blank face still. "You kept me on reading for almost an hour now because you want to personally talk to me?"

"Aaaa...yeah?"

Chanyeol is enjoying this moment. He saw Baekhyun's different expressions today and it's really adorable. "Where do you want to talk about it?"

"Pardon?"

"I said where? We can't just stand in the hallway and talk here."

"Oh, yeah. At your office or ours?"

"Seriously? You want others to hear us talk about what you did last time?" It wasn't actually necessary but he just wants to see what expression Beakhyun's gonna give this time? And the small guy flustered made his jaw drop that makes his lips form an O.

"It wasn't like that....aaa...hmm...we're not going to talk about that. I hope we shouldn't talk about it anymore." Baekhyun involuntarily scratches his head to busy himself. He feels like his cheeks are so red right now and his whole self is about to melt. "Coffeeshop? Wait, do you still have your class? I can come back if you want."

He saw how Chanyeol's eyes lit for a bit and smirked then went back to its blank expression. Wait did he really?

"I am free now. How about you? Do you?"

"Just had my last class this morning, I'm good." He stares at Chanyeol's face again trying to read anything.

"Sooooo?..."

"Oh yeah, let's go." He awkwardly smiles. He walks ahead of Chanyeol so that for a bit he can escape from the tension. But instead of it, he can feel the stare the tall guy is making behind his back. And it made him uncomfortable again. 

This talk isn't starting yet but he wants to go home now. He hopes Yixing's here to help him on this but he wants him to do it alone. He made a big deep sigh.


	7. PUPP AND HIS STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...the campus calls me Yeol, my family calls me Chan..."  
> "But you can call me Chan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! It's a bit loooong! Sorry for the errors ahead of time. Enjoy! :)

CHAPTER 7: PUPP AND HIS STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE

"What's yours, Mr. EIC?"

"It's on me, what do you want? I'll order it, you can have a sit and I'll just look for you."

"Iced Americano"

Chanyeol didn't say anything after that, he walks manly away from Baekhyun looking for a vacant seat.

They just walked a few minutes away from their school before reaching the coffee shop they are right now. A lot of students are also there since it's the only cafe near them. He also saw some students staring at them when they entered, maybe because it's the first time they saw the EIC and the President walking and having coffee together. Even Baekhyun himself won't believe what's happening either but does he have a choice?

After he ordered and paid for it he directly looks for Chanyeol. The tall guy isn't hard to find, with his broad chest and good face with big ears and fluffy hair, he instantly sees him sitting at the corner where fewer people are there.

Baekhyun slowly put the tray in front of them facing each other.

"Here's your Iced Americano." He put it in front of him and grabbed his drink also.

"I didn't know you're a fan of kid's drink." Chanyeol eye Baekhyun's drink it's a strawberry milkshake.

He saw how Baekhyun pouts again while bringing the drink into his mouth and sip through the straw.

"It's not a kid's drink, I'm not a kid but I'm drinking it. It could be an adult's drink."

"You look like a kid right now." Chanyeol drops a small smile this time.

"Excuse me?"

Chanyeol didn't answer his question instead he asks Baekhyun back.

"What do you want to ask me about anyway EIC?"

And the serious atmosphere is back again. Baekhyun adjusts his sit, clears his throat and looks directly on Chanyeol's eyes.

"You can call me Baekhyun, no need to stress out my position. We need your team's help to make our event possible this upcoming Foundation Day Chan."

"Oh, so I have a short name now, is that an endearment or something?" Chanyeol leans forward to catch Baekhyun's eyes. The latter widens his eyes the way Chanyeol looked at him now, it was more of a tease than being pissed. He pulls himself back to at least give them both much space, he thinks it's getting hotter immediately.

"Wait, what? Everyone calls you that right? And besides your name is too long to address you that always. Or wait, should I ask if I can call you Chan?"

Baekhyun stiffens, he was amazed when Chanyeol laughs so hard and so loud! Everyone can probably hear his voice inside the coffee shop, an affirmation hit Baekhyun when he sees most students are staring at them already. It's impossible no one recognizes them, they are both holding big organizations after all. But what caught Baekhyun more is when he saw Chanyeol wiping his tears beside his round eyes from too much laughter. He didn't know what got into this guy that he's laughing that hard.

Chanyeol is catching his breath right now because of too much laugh. He knew many are staring at them already for what he did but no one matters today except Baekhyuns cute reactions. The latter is pouting again and his heart likes what he's seeing -- he's starting to like that pouty mannerism.

"You're suggesting to me to call you Baekhyun which is long too and you're just calling me Chan?"

"Sorry about that I won't call you Chan again."

"I'm sorry, but can you see how your expressions change in no time since earlier? You really looked like a kid, very transparent. You're cute."

Did Chanyeol just call him cute? Baekhyun feels his cheek is so red like a strawberry right now. But he doesn't have the time to entertain the odd feeling that's starting to bloom inside him. He reminds himself about the meeting with Miss Yoo which in an hour now.

"Do we have your support Chanyeol?"

"You know the campus calls me Yeol, it's my family who calls me Chan."

"Oh, I'm sorry for--"

"But you can call me Chan, I like it."

Once again Baekhyun was caught off guard. He doesn't know how to react with Chanyeol's response. One minute his serious, then he was laughing and now he's being like a baby. This guy is driving him crazy.

But he has to ignore the unusual feeling if he wants to make this thing done.

"Alright Chan, will your team help us?"

"No." And here's his serious side again. "You know we also have a bigger responsibility right? How can my team help you?"

Now Baekhyun is really confused. "Wait, what? But Miss Yoo told me that you're willing to help." Now he's having a cram thinking what if this won't really work? There are no options left now.

"I said I will think and discussed it with the team. And it seems we are busy too."

"But we need help Chan, or at least you have someone who can help us? We are really running out of options here."

Oh, this baby...  
Chanyeol thinks. He really likes teasing Baekhyun like this. He thinks the remaining months of his college life will be more exciting than ever.

"I believe none." And he hears a heavy sigh coming out from Baekhyun. "But let us fix all the activities again and my team will help you."

Baekhyun's eyes are twinkling already with the small hope he gave. He can't believe that those precious expressions could give him butterflies with just a short time having an interaction with him. And he likes it.

"Only if..." Baekhyun's shoulder stiffens again. "You'll let me call you Pupp."


	8. NOT ONLY UNIE'S PUPP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like it's not only Yixing who's gonna call Baek "Pupp" :)

CHAPTER 8: NOT ONLY UNIE'S PUPP

Whatsapp convo:

B: Unieeee!  
Unieeee!  
Hiii  
Heeey  
Are you busy?

Y: Hi Pupp! I just had my dinner.  
Have you eaten?

B: Yeps

Y: So what's up? Have you talked to Chanyeol?

B: Yes

Y: Sooo? Did it go well?

B: Kind of, I guess?

Y: What do you mean?

B: He'll help us only if I'll let him call me Pupp?

Y: 😳  
Call Pupp!

And he told Yixing everything from the way Chanyeol changed his expressions to the big laugh from the coffee shop that caught everyone's attention up to the way Chanyeol asked him from the question that left him shocked. 

Whatsapp

Y: Istg Pupp that guy is so into you!

B: Stop it Unie! I don't want to entertain the feeling.

Y: So you're are feeling it.  
I knew it!

B: No!

Y: Emoji

B: Well yes  
But it's too early to tell.

Y: emoji

B: stfu! emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How do you like the story so far? It would be nice if we can have a little interaction, on twitter perhaps? I made an account there, hehhe. I would be much happier to have some talk with you. :) Let's make this story together with your thoughts. If you want to be more updated with the story, here's my twitter website, 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ExoL_rookie
> 
> let's be mutuals!  
> Breath and believe! I live you!
> 
> And btw, convos are more realistic on twitter, they have real actual photos. See you! :)


	9. CHANYEOL HAS TWO PUPPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think someone is... ;)

CHAPTER 9: CHANYEOL HAS TWO PUPPS

Chanyeol Tweet:

S: Bro!  
What's with the bluebird?

C: I won't tell

S: Srsly? I've been your friend since ages and your cousin...  
Are you srsly casting me out on this?

C: Stfu!

S: I don't matter to you anymore?  
Are you just abandoning me?

C: Sehun, you're a dancer, not an actor

S: Spill Chan!  
Or I'll slit your throat!

C: You're srsly talking to me that way?

S: Kidding Hyung!  
Just spill the tea!

C: Fine

He knows Oh Sehun won't stop bugging him unless he gets the right answer. The kid is really a brat.

S: Soooooo? you're taking too long to type

C: Baekhhyun.  
The rest you figure out.

S: Wait  
The student pub EIC?  
Omfg!  
When?  
It seems like Toben is not an only Pupp anymore.  
Assume Baekhyun Hyung will be the other one *grin*

Left Sehun on seen

PS:  
Chanyeol didn't write Sehun's contact name that way. The owner of the number did it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How do you like the story so far? It would be nice if we can have a little interaction, on twitter perhaps? I made an account there, hehhe. I would be much happier to have some talk with you. :) Let's make this story together with your thoughts. If you want to be more updated with the story, here's my twitter website,
> 
> https://twitter.com/ExoL_rookie
> 
> let's be mutuals!  
> Breath and believe! I live you!
> 
> And btw, convos are more realistic on twitter, they have real actual photos. See you! :)


	10. GOSSIP TABOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part is to explain some things to your friends that you don't wanna talk. You want to keep it to yourself instead but you don't have the choice rather than tell them if you don't want things to blow up.

CHAPTER 10: GOSSIP TABOO

"Is everything okay now?" Baekhyun asked his ed board. They're having another meeting before the foundation started tomorrow to polish some of their assignments, especially for the Pub Day event. "Is our budget okay now Dae?"

"Yep, I encashed it already this morning." Jongdae's their Managing Editor basically, he's assigned for all memos, budget requests and everything about filing. 

"Nice, thank you, Dae. Let's distribute each budget for everybody later." Baekhyun is talking to them while cleaning his table since they'll have guests any minute which he's about to discuss with his team. Their office is neat already since Jongdae is maintaining the cleanliness of it but it's just his table that's messy. He can't actually work well when it's too neat, but this time he has to clean it. "Anyways, Miss Yoo and I talked yesterday and the night before our meeting. She suggested that her brother is willing to help us with our activity. And I talked to Chanyeol too, they'll be here any minute.

"Ohhh, so that was what all the rumors about..." Jongdae concluded with his one brow raised. 

"Rumors, what?" he confusedly asked.

"Top students from different departments and heads of both orgs are spotted together." Junmyeon quote and quote the headline.

"Where did that came from?" He swears he's so puzzled right now, why didn't he know about that?

"It's all over on the gossip taboo, Hyung." Now even Jongin new? He's really confused right now.

"Taboo what now? What's that? Enlighten me!"

"Goodness gracious our Baekhiee you are really naive." He gives Jongdae a killer look. "Gossip taboo is actually popular in social media, on twitter specifically, but only students know about it. Everybody knows about it, oh wait you don't know about it, so not everybody now. Thank you for ruining the reputation Baek." Jongdae snaps.

Baekhhyun is really staring Jondgae very sharp now, if only it could pain him. But it seems like the latter didn't care at all, he stared him sharp back too.

"You really don't know about it Baek?" Junmyeon unbelievably asked. Baekhyun shooked his head, eyes wide. Why would he know things such as that anyway?

"I swear I don't, and I haven't heard of that..." He's about to continue what he's saying when three continues knocked interrupted them. "Maybe it's them already."

Jongin being the nearest from the door, he stands up and opened it. There Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's handsome-bright-face entering the door first followed by Sehun and Minseok. Jongdae offered them seats and interrupted Baekhyun from traveling his mind away.

"I didn't know when you asked for help good looking guys will join the squad." Jongdae made the brightest smile he could show off to the three guests. specifically, he is showing it widely to Minseok. When Baekhyun looks at his Managing Editor, he can't help but raise an eyebrow to him. And when did Jongdae exchanged seats to come nearer to his prospect? He saw Minseok smiled uncomfortably because of it, Jongdae moves are showing unnoticed again. He shakes his head but dropped that scene for a while and go straight to the topic. He knows everyone is busy and has many responsibilities on top, he has to finish the meeting ASAP. He clears his throat once he thinks everyone's settled. 

"So hi guys, good afternoon. Let me introduce my name and my editorial board before starting the meeting. My name's Byun Baekhyun, in charge of this team. They are the Kims, Kim Junmyeon hyung our Associate Editor, Kim Jongdae Managing Editor and Kim Jongin our Staff Writer. Swear they are not related to each other." He smiled shyly just to somehow lighten the mood. "Can you please introduce us to your team Mr. Chanyeol Park?"

"Oh stop with the formality Pupp." Chanyeol smile so wide saying his nickname most confidently like he's been calling him that for quite some time now. 

Baekhyun on the other hand, eyes wide like he wants to cover Chanyeol's mouth. He's actually releasing cold sweats right now, oh how he wished no one heard it. But too late now, he saw his members looking at each other and to him, telling him he has so much explanation to do.

"The name's Chanyeol Park, this our student council Secretary Kim Minseok hyung and my cousin Oh Sehun. I didn't get too much from my team since we also have some things to do at the same time as your activity Pupp." Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's reaction when he calls the latter Pupp and he's enjoying it again the way his expressions changed. He winks at Baekhyun before letting him start to continue some announcements.

The meeting finished after an hour of discussions. They turned over the games needed for the amazing race which will handle by a team or individual depends how heavy the games are. Baekhyun dismissed the meeting and told them about the call time the day after tomorrow. 

"I'll text you tonight Pupp, Thank you."  
"No, thank you Chan." Baekhyun said sincerely before closing the door.

As he turned around he saw the three behind him both arms folds in their chests and stare at him with a questioning look. He surely has so many explanations to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like most of my readers are silent! You might wanna share your thoughts perhaps? I would be gladder if we'll have interaction in the future.
> 
> Let's be friends on a bluebird app! Let's be mutuals, https://twitter.com/ExoL_rookie. Hope to see you there!
> 
>   
> PS:  
> There should be an image attached supporting the gossip taboo. Check my twitter if you want to see it.
> 
> Breathe and believe! I live you.


	11. IT'S FINE BAEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's when his members drop something that will make Baekhyun uncomfortable. How would that be fine when they're talking about Chanyeol and Miss Yoora, their adviser is part of their GC!!! Who will not freak out!

CHAPTER 11: IT'S FINE BAEK

Baekhyun is about to hyperventilate. He fell asleep when he got home, he woke up just now and checks his phone, he received a message from pub GC. His eyes formed round, his mind immediately functions faster than before, his panicking. He swears, this Jongdae Kim, he'll gonna kill him for real! It's like he was drenched with more than just a bucket of ice from his head, the topic earlier was all about him.

Whatsapp convo

Jongdae: Soooo...did he text you?  
Baek!  
Bakieee notice me!!!

Junmyeon: Maybe yes? He's quiet...

Jongin: omg hyung?...

Jongdae: kekeke...well, update us when you both are done... 😏

Jongin: That doesn't sound good hyung... 🤔

Junmyeon: stop it Dae. Baek will kill you for real! 

Miss Yoo: What's this about?

Jongdae: Hi miss Yoo our Baekie is inlooove!!!

Jongin: HYUNG!!!!

Junmyeon: DAE!!!

Jongdae: What? I won't tell unless Bek wants me too...mehehehe

Miss Yoo: Oh really? With who?

Jongdae: Or perhaps ask you little bro Miss Yoo

Miss Yoo: Ooooooh...

Jonngin: emoji

Jongdae: emoji

An hour after...

Baekhyun: oijdqouqhklqd2093unsknclsajcoa  
JONGDAE KIM ARE YOU INSAAANE??!!!  
Miss Yoo it was nothing, Chanyeol and I are friends.

Jongdae: No one said you're enemies Baek

Baekhyun: What? I mean, I'm no in love with Chanyeol!

Jongdae:OH MY GEEEEE!!! No one said you're in love with Chanyeol. What are you talking Baek? emoji

Jongin: emoji

Junmyeon: emoji laughing

Baekhyun: ijsouawfhlwanfoqowfnveoifowf  
JUST SHUT UP DAE!!!  
THIS IS EMBARASSING!  
kjwoowifwnclknrowksnceho  
NO ONE READ THIS!

Miss Yoo: It's fine Baek.. emoji

PM Jongdae

Baekhyun: JONGDAE!!!  
YOU AND YOUR SMART MOUTH!  
AM GONNA KICK YOU ASS HARD!

Jongdae: i wuv you bakeshop! eemoji

He doesn't know how to reply to Miss Yoo's message anymore. He's honestly so red right now, his face looks like a newly riped strawberries. It gets hotter when he received a new text message.

S-Council' President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been days before this another update.  
> How are you feeling today? I hope everything's fine with you.  
> This is just a short update, all the efforts are on my twitter account, feel free to check it if you have time.  
> Thank you for reading loves!
> 
> Breathe and believe! I live you!
> 
> https://twitter.com/ExoL_rookie


	12. S-COUNCIL PRESIDENT CALLING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if your crush is calling you late at night? Hmnnnn....

CHAPTER 12: S-COUNCIL PRESIDENT CALLING

He just had a two-hour nap and then all these teases are happening tonight. His heart starts to race fast when Chanyeol's name popped on her phone screen. He wasn't making up when he said he'll text him earlier, what for though? He looked at the screen twice, eyes pop, without blinking once. And when he realized he really messaged him, he opened it.

Chan: Hi Pupp!  
Still up?

Baek: Yow! Yeps.  
What's up?

Chan: I'm hurt

Baek: Huh? Why? How?

Chan: Why did you choose Sehun as your partner over me?

Baek: What? I thought you were fine facilitating one station alone.

Chan: I was fine with it.  
Not until you said you'll partner up with Sehun!

Baek: Because I felt like Sehun needs more assistance than anyone. And I believe you can do it on your own just like others.

Chan: Still! Envy Sehun right now.

Baek: Why? It's just a game Chan.

When he sends the message Chanyeol immediately seen it. He's a bit confused, why Chanyeol is kind of whining about the game set up right now? And why does he wants to partner with him? What's with his attitude? This guy really has different moods. His thoughts went back when a sudden ring vibrates his room...

Chanyeol calling.....

"Oh, my franting gods! Why is he calling?! Is he mad? Why would he be? But why is he calling? Why fucking Chanyeol is calling?!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short. I know no ask but still, I'm sorry for the late update. :)  
> I am not inspired at the moment, so I don't think I can make this story well. Sorryyyy...


	13. NOT PART OF THE STORY

Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating for almost forever! I don't know if someone is looking forward to the updates though. HAHA! Honestly, these days are soooo fucked up for me...since last year I have a lot of disappointments in my life that my pen, blogs and literary can only witness. I've been fighting for this kind of insecurities for almost a year now. At times I feel better because I am also finding my way of getting rid of it, but a lot of times it gets worst like I can't stand on dealing myself anymore. I became disappointed with myself, my decisions, and the results of what I am doing, it sucks...really sucks...And I don't even know why I am writing it here and not on my personal blog, maybe because I want to give it a space for having too many negativities inside there. HAHHA! I am talking as if my blog has a life now, LOL.  
Anyways, I know my story is getting boring, that's one of the reasons why I took a pause too. I am thinking my works are not making any sense, so I am rethinking also how to make the flow of the story better. Maybe as you notice now, I don't plot how my story goes, I just know how it starts and how it ends. I know I am the worst writer, HAHHA, no need to stress it out. But I am doing the writing still though despite how bad it will turn. If you don't like it anymore you have the choice to stop, I know some stopped already, LOL.  
Until then...I'll make an update soon! Hoping for that promise... :)


	14. WHO IS CHANYEOL THOUGH?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhhyun is confused with the mix signals Chanyeol is giving him. He doesn't want to assume, he doesn't want to be clueless either. Is this going to be considered as their first fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is again a short update for you. I think I will be doing short updates per chapter most of the time.  
> I would like to apologize for the typo and grammatical errors, I was reading my work again before moving to another chapter so that as much as possible I won't miss a thing. I want to let you know that English is not my native language, I am really sorry if I misdeliver some of the sentences.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this short update! As I said on my last upload I am realigning the story. I've seen a lot of loopholes here so I am trying to fix some as much as possible. I hope you are with me until the end.  
> Love you guys!

CHAPTER 13: WHO IS CHANYEOL THOUGH?

It's on its fifth ring now and probably all the curse Baekhyun could say, he said it already. He is still clueless with what Chanyeol is up to and it's late at night for a not-so-friend calling at this hour. But how can he not answer the call? With this face popping on his phone, how can he resist it? Even with his profile picture, his face is still serious but he doesn't know why he still likes the way this guy act, he finds it cute and cool.   
When he is about to answer the call the line ended. His shoulders with full of tension and excitement fell, he realized it took him long before he decided to answer the call. It's too late now, he thinks, and he's disappointed with himself. He will probably sleep again, he thought. His eyes lit together with his phone when this serious photo guy popped again on his screen, without any hesitation after the first ring he slides the green button.

"H-hello?"

"What took you so long to answer my call?" He can hear Chanyeol's irritation on the other line. Again, why though? He was about to say sorry and tell that it won't happen again...and a rush pause enters his mind. Why would he say sorry? Why would he apologize and plan on telling that it won't happen again? Who that fuck is Chanyeol in his life? Byun Baekhyun you're crazy, he thought to himself too. He made a deep sigh and answered on the politeness way he could do.

"Well it's late and I'm sorry if it irritates you that I didn't answer your call." He should be using a normal tone while saying it, but lot's of thought came rushing in his mind why Chanyeol has the guts on talking to him like that because he has no rights at all. And it turned out that it became sarcastic rather than civil.

"So we are being sarcastic now?" Now he can assure that the guy on the other line is pissed. He heard one heavy sigh on the line and it makes him more confused. There's a lot of questions that he wants to ask, most especially it all rotates with "why?"

"It's not how you think it is." You are so soft Baek. He wants to scold himself. With just a big sigh he felt guilty after. "I just don't understand why you seem irritated for not answering your first call when it's late at night." He confusedly asked with his soft voice.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Sleep well Pupp." Before he can say anything Chanyeol cut the line immediately. With the last tone he made, the husky-low-confused-voice it made him feel bad and anxious.

"I really don't get you Chanyeol. Why are you doing this?" A few minutes ago he was arguing to himself whether to answer the call or not. When he decided to swipe the green button the ring stopped, he was disappointed after then and the fluttering feeling fired up again when the second call popped up. With those short minutes that happened, he knew Chanyeol can give all kinds of emotions in just a short time and that's why it made him asked what's with the different attitude Channyeol is giving him also. He made a deep sigh, hug his pillow, eyes on the ceiling and slowly closed it while trying to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Do you have any questions or insights about this chapter? We can talk over twitter if you...well..like... Hehehe...  
> I hope you're having a great day! Take care!


	15. MOODY CHANYEOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Foundation Day! Chanyeol seemed off the whole day and Sehun noticed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, love this one's a bit long for the chapter so I divided it into two. I hope you'll enjoy this part first, I'll do my best to finish the other half on Tuesday.
> 
> Please bear with the writing everyone, I know there's a lot of errors from the beginning, I hope you'll consider too that English is not my first language, hehe...
> 
> How are you doing? I hope everything is well with you. Take care! Love lots.

CHAPTER 14 PART 1: MOODY CHANYEOL

It's eight already and Chanyeol is still at school with his student council members. It was the first day of their Foundation Day, everything went well so far, there were minor errors but it was solved right away. The program ended early at six today but asked his colleagues to stay so that they can finalize what they needed for the next day. He doesn't want to think of the whole event while he's away for an hour or two tomorrow. Baekhyun's Pub Day event will be tomorrow, Minseok and him, including Sehun will help them facilitate the activity.

"Are everything fine now? Are we settled?" Chanyeol asks his secretary.

"Yes Yeol, everything's on its proper place." Minseok rest assured.

"Are we sure? No problem tomorrow?" everyone nods in unison "We have to make sure guys, I and Minseok hyung will be MIA for an hour or two so as much as possible we don't want to face some problems while we're away even the slightest conflict."

"Chill hyung. I'm sure your team can do it fine and well while we are away. Right guys?" again they all nod in unison. Sehun lighten up the mood so that his cousin will drop the topic. It's late and he knows everyone is exhausted too, tomorrow is only the second day of their hell week. "Can we go now? It's late, mom is calling me already."

Chanyeol looked at his cousin and made a face. He's right it's late but he doesn't want to go home yet, he made a deep sigh and face his members again. "Okay, that's all for now. If anything went wrong tomorrow the GC is open for updates, so don't hesitate to report everything at your end."

"Yes Yeol, we understand, they understand" Minseok answered for everyone so that he'll dismiss them already.

"Alright, that's it for now. Dismissed everyone." He heard some released a sigh relief, a small smile while packing some of their stuff before they bid their goodbyes to their strict President. When everyone isn't around except for Sehun, he folds his arms over his chest to look at him. "What are you still doing here?"

Sehun raised his head living his phone open from scrolling, he looked at Chanyeol with questioning eyes. "Aaaah...I am waiting for you for us to go home."

"I won't leave school yet."

"Come on, Hyung it's late. Have a rest for now."

"Not done with my work Sehun."

"I told mom you'll drive me home, I didn't bring my car so that she'll let me home late you know."

"Not my problem. Didn't agree with that." He blatantly said without the slightest concern on his tone. He's back looking at his pile of folders now picking up some of it and read the files inside.

"Really what's up with you?" He didn't mind Sehun's question and continue what he's reading. He feels the younger stand and went in front of him and took what he's holding. "You know I won't stop right? What's wrong hyung? You seemed off the whole day. What's with the mood?"

"Nothing." He raised his head and looked straight in Sehun's eyes. "I just need to finish this stuff before moving to another work." It's really nothing because he can't even identify it himself. After a quick talk with Baekhyun last night his mood never changed, he's mad with Baekhyun but he knows he shouldn't yet he can't help it.

"You know I'm always here hyung, I'm--" Sehun's was interrupted when he received a call, he raised his hand holding a phone and checks who's calling. "It's Yoora noona...hello? Noona? Yes, we're together...I'll tell him...yes...bye..." the younger ended the call and lend his eyes on the older. "She wants you to go home now, she said it's late and she'll wait for you before going to sleep."

Chanyeol packs his things and organizes his table before standing and get his bag. "I think it's Baekhyun."

"What?"

"I think I am having a problem with Beakhyun." he looks at Sehun and waits for anything for him to say but when he feels like the younger is waiting also for continuation then he starts talking again. "We talked last night."

"What time did the call happened?"

"Around 9 or 10"

"Why would you call her?"

"I don't know, I just want to talk to him. So I called him and when he didn't pick up on my first call I somehow got pissed and when he answered it on the second, I kinda got mad at him for not picking up soon."

"The hell hyung, why would you do that?" Sehun is shocked by the older's action. 

"I don't know either. I made him mad I guess, that's why I ended the call myself." Confusion is painted all over Chanyeol's face now and it's the first time Sehun saw him like that.

"You sure you don't like him?"

He stopped from what he's doing and give all his attention to Sehun. "What? No! God no!"

"If not, you have to figure it out yourself hyung. What you did was out of line especially you calling him late at night, got mad and ended the call after."

What Sehun said makes sense. Most of the circumstances seem like the younger talks trash all the time but at times like this, when it comes to serious matter he thinks older more than Chanyeol. He always leads him to right thinking when everything gets haywire. Chanyeol seems organized in the eyes of many but to him, it is always Sehun.

Chanyeol turned off the lights let Sehun out from the office first before him then lock it. When he turned around he saw Baekhyun locking their office door too. He froze.

"Maybe it's the universe telling you to fix things out."

He got confused about what Sehun is talking about before he knew it the younger steps closer to Baekhyun and talk. "What are you--? Hey Sehun!" He called his cousin with greeted teeth.

"Hey Baekhyun hyung! Overtime too?"

He saw Baekhyun's shocked face looking at Sehun then to him and going back to the younger.

"Ye--Yeah..."

"Preparing for tomorrow's event too?"

"Not really. Just post-processed some photos from today's event and uploaded it."

"Oh right. I should check it later, can't wait to see those good quality photos."

He saw how Baekhyun got shy on Sehun's simple praise that made a small flush on his face. 

"Thank you...look...I should go..."

"Why don't you go with us? Chanyeol hyung will drop you home after me. You're near at our area right?"

They feel like both him and Baekhyun look directly at Sehun, shocked.

"I don't think--"

"You should go with us, I'll drop you home Pupp."

He said after getting a few steps near them. He swears he will scold Sehun when he goes home. He doesn't want to confront Baekhyun yet, he's still confused, but he doesn't want to let this adorable face take a cab and go home alone. He knows he'll feel bad if he can't drop him off.

"It's settled then! Let's go hyung!"

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun's arm and cling onto him. He can't believe the younger just can do something like that to his Pupp comfortably. And at that moment he envies his cousin that much. He followed them going to the parking lot to get his car.


	16. I DON'T KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car. Talk. Passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I promised to upload Tuesday right and obviously I didn't achieve my promise, I'm sorry.
> 
> Last week we had a misunderstanding with one of my best friends (Lui), we became close during our high school days and up 'til now we are maintaining the closeness as much as possible. But when you're growing old you met a lot of people and you became close eventually, some are you've known for a long time. As to me on our college days, we became close up to the present. So lately I and my other best friend (Pabo, she's one of my high school besties too and still a college classmate) posted an out of town photos with our college friends and Lui was hurt because why can't we made time with our group like how we make one with others?
> 
> I am sorry for the long note, I just wanna chat with you guys. Enjoy this chapter! It's a bit hanging though. Hehehe! Sorry!
> 
> I'll continue my personal story on my endnote...

CHAPTER 14 PART 2: I DON'T KNOW

"Okay...and we're almost at our house now."

"Will you be fine Baekhyun hyung?"

"O--of course..."

"Good. Then you should transfer to the passenger seat when I get off."

"Hmm? Why?" Even Baekhyun is sitting at the back Chanyeol can hear the uneasiness with his tone.

Sehun turned his head towards Beakhyun. "You don't want Chanyeol hyung looking like a driver don't you?" when the youngest see that Beakhyun is still confused he smile and continue... "I mean like he is your personal driver because you're sitting at the back and you still have a long drive to go plus the traffic he'll drop you off within 30 minutes max...?"

"O--oh..." Chanyeol doesn't know but he always likes a confused Baekhyun, just how he is now. "Ye--yeah...right! I'll transfer there when you're off."

"Great! Aaand I'm here!" Sehun looks at Chanyeol now. "Drive safely hyung." He knows that's not what Sehun meant, it's more than just the words he said. "Bye Baekhhyun hyung. see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

Beakhyun opened the back door and in just seconds he's right beside him. He looks at him and smiles shyly.

"Hi-hi!" They stopped for two seconds and laughed when they said the same word at once. Chanyeol's phone beeped and the small connection stopped. He picked his phone and checks who texted, it's Sehun.

_Don't miss this time Hyung, clear things out._

He closed his phone put it on the sides and looked at Baekhyun again, this time he's looking at the window already.

"Baek?" the smaller stiffens and look at him slowly with his shocked eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"Seatbelt?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." he awkwardly smiles and fixes his seatbelt.

"It's okay." He smiles at him one last time before starting the engine and starts to move.

It's been five long minutes and the only thing he can hear is the engine, the beeping cars, and their breaths. He can feel the tension all over them and he is sure Beakhyun is tense too. When the stoplight turns red he looks at him and was about to say anything but when he opened his mouth no words came out and took an exhale instead. When he turns his eyes straight there are only twenty seconds left before the lights turn green.

He focused his eyes on the road and starts to move again, it's been another three long minutes but he thinks he can't take the silence anymore. When he saw a space he signaled his car on the right and move it there. He made a deep sigh and turned his self to Baekhyun.

"Okay Pupp, this is so awkward and I can't stand another long minute anymore." He found his eyes paused on Baekhyun's and there's that shock emotion again showing all over his face. "And I know it's all about last night...." he continued talking when he felt like Baekhyun doesn't have any plan on talking yet. "I just want to apologize about what happened last night, I think it was overboard and confusing. It won't happen again." He lowered his head afraid of reading what's on the Pupp's mind, what he did now scares him a lot like there's no oxygen existing around them. A few minutes had gone and he heard his voice.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I said I'll talk to you that night so I did." He knew what Baekhyun meant but he can't even explain it himself, so he thought this might be a good alibi.

"That's not what I mean Chanyeol." When he raised his head he was locked on Baekhyun's questioning eyes with almost knitted eyebrows.

"I--" he made a deep sigh... "I don't know too..."

"So you just called almost late at night with our status not being so close as a friend, got mad when I didn't answer your first call and ended the line because I asked you why were you irritated -- was because you don't know?"

"It's like how you pointed your camera with me and Soo that night and when I caught you, there was no reason stated, you apologized and showed to me that you deleted all our photos and just walked out." He saw how Baekhyun's eyes grew wider about his reply and he is shocked too but he said it already. This supposed apology moment is now depending on the guy in front of him how he'll respond. "That's how I explain my 'I don't know' self too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When college started we parted ways depends on the course we took the same routine when we finished our degree. Some are in US now, others on other Region and different towns, so yes we parted ways. Because of work we don't get the chance to meet often. And the photo we posted happened so we had a misunderstanding. We had a long conversation that lasted two days through personal chats. It was an emotional moment.
> 
> We are okay by far, we will be having a slumber party on the 19th, to talk and catch up. What I'm trying to say here is making things work with others we need both parties to gather what was lost and that's what we are trying to do now. I'm just glad we are on the same page, wanting to fix things. Because I don't wanna lose them, we've known each other all our lives, we may seldom talk but we are who we were.
> 
> I hope everything will work out, I am positive though.
> 
> How are you feeling? I hope you are happy, let's be happy together! <3


	17. JUST BROKE UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Yixing and Baekhyun moments for this chapter. Hi Baekxi! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear silent readers! How's your day so far? I hope everything is well and fine.  
> I want to share this story.   
> A few months ago my friend told me if I am interested to go back to the company this time-based in my hometown. Since I am actually bored with my life I decided to take the offer considering it's my field so it won't be hard adjusting in the working environment. When I showed some interest in the vacant position the President asked my former boss about my performance before? And you know what my evil ex-boss said? She said I am lazy and whines a lot.  
> If passing all my reports on time, giving her all the data she needs during meetings, solving the problems which should be her job is being lazy; when arguing for something which I know could give a better effect than her blatant decisions makes me a whiney, I don't know her standards anymore.  
> I was really maaad, and still now. I mean, how could she?  
> But later I realized that as long as you know yourself and only doing the right thing, just continue doing it. In the end, no matter how others stain your personality, the people who see your works will still see the best in you and forever admire you.
> 
> Love you all! <3

CHAPTER 15: JUST BROKE UP

_ "I--it was different!" Baekhyun defended himself. _

_ "The situation might be different but the feeling is the same Pupp." he understood what Chanyeol is trying to say and apparently he is right. "You want to defend your actions but you can't explain it." _

_ Baekhyun looked at him and looked for something that explains everything through his eyes but there's nothing else aside from sincere expression from an earlier explanation. _

_ "Okay...so let's forget about it then. Quits?" he said when he convinced himself that there's nothing to talk about. _

_ "But perhaps I know the reason now. Perhaps...I like you Pupp..." _

_ His eyes widened when Chanyeol dropped the semi-dangerous "L" word. He was caught off guard and suddenly the cold air coming from the car's air conditioner is slowly converting to warm air and it started to get hot immediately. He felt his cheeks turned into newly riped strawberry fruit. He turned his head on the window beside him, not letting Chanyeol see his red face from the confession.  _

_ "If this is your way of revenge about me taking the photos with you and Kyungsoo...is overboard Chanyeol." _

_ "I am not doing my revenge, I don't plan on doing one." He saw Chanyeol moved a bit closer to him by looking at his reflection on the window. _

_ "But you and Kyungsoo--" _

_ "Broke up." _

_ "Exactly! Just broke up." _

_ He turned again facing Chanyeol with confused-questioning eyes. Later he knew his sight started to get blurry with the number of tears formed, little he knew it slowly fell right in front of Chanyeol. He's not sure what just happened too but what was clear, his heart felt so heavy and is about to explode without warning. _

"Hi Baby Pupp!" his thoughts about what happened last night suddenly cut by this man hugging him behind.

"Unie?" He was surprised by Yixing popping up on their event. "I thought you can't make it?" He turned around facing his Unicorn without breaking the hug.

Yes, this is their organization's big day, The Pub Day. When Yixing told him that he can't make it he was sad because it would be the first time that his best friend can't be around on this important day. Especially today is the most important now that he is the Editor in Chief and the one headed charge for this event.

"I finished my requirements early so that I can attend to my favorite person's event today."

Baekhyun looked at his healing unicorn, throwing a puppy soft eyes and hugged him tight...sooo tight and buried his face on his chest.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Super happy." He smiley said beneath his hug and inhaled deeply his best friend's scent one of his favorites. 

"Pupp is something wrong?"

"Hmmn?"

"Hey look at me." When Xing tried to push him slowly from the hug he steadily rested his face just leveled on his best friend's chest not planning to meet the gaze. But a soft hand touched his chin and slowly helped him meet an adorable-innocent face in front of him. "What happened?" Now his best friend's face is slowly forming into a serious one, which he doesn't like. Yixing is soft and sweet he knew that but serious Yixing is dangerous, it seldom comes out and he is always afraid of meeting that personality. Especially now, not now.

"I'm just tired Unie, with all the coverage, articles and today's big day." He palely smiled and made an assurance face as much as he could but he knows Yixing won't buy it, he's just hoping that he will somehow.

"I'll treat you a meal once this week is over, sounds good?" His best friend's face changed into a soft face now with a big smile to cheer him up. Baekhyun nodded and smiled back too. "Great! So what can I help Pupp?"

"I already have a buddy for my station because I thought you can't come. You can choose where do you want to team up, here are the map lists and the person in charge per station." He gave it to Yixing and with a short time scanning, he immediately said whom he wants to team up with.

"I'll go with Chanyeol."

He was shocked by Yixing's choice, at that moment he hoped that he picked his best friend's assignment instead of letting him pick. "A-are you sure?" He stammered asking. When a question expression covered his best friend's face, he realized he shouldn't ask the question. His unicorn is certain about all his decisions. "Right! the team will be here any minute." He smiled nervously.

"Alright." When he is about to step backward turn back to his work, Yixing grabbed his arm again and pulled him for a hug. "I know you have a bigger problem better than this Pupp but let's just finish your event first. Enjoy yourself please this is your last year, don't let anything or anyone ruin it." He smiled, this time it's genuine. He will always be thankful for how Yixing always made him feel light despite the burden he's carrying. He is indeed a healing unicorn and he will never stop saying it. His best friend pushed him slowly to separate the hug and smiled at him too. Before he let him go he kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Talk. Later."


	18. HANDSOME SEHUN TO THE RESCUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is very anxious for the last event he is holding but a few minutes before the program started, handsome Sehun is there to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I think it's been a week since my last update? I'm busy these past few days and still is, I hope you'll enjoy this short update.
> 
> Are you doing well? Please be healthy everyone!
> 
> xoxo

CHAPTER 16: Handsome Sehun to the Rescue

It's the last day of Foundation Week, Chanyeol and his team are very busy for tonight's event. Yearly, it's a tradition that before the week-ends' students are having a party with small performances from different departments showcasing their talents. It's always the highlight of the event, the night where students at the right age are allowed to drink, with good pieces of music, get to know new people, witnessing love confessions, and sometimes a night of making out in a low-key-wild-way without the professors knowing. In general, this is the most awaited night aside from any regular ball prom.

It's seven-thirty in the evening and their event center is about to fill with many students, it's getting louder too with everyone's laughs and shouts aside from the bass music you can hear. Foods are well prepared for everyone to dig-in, they placed three sets of tables at every corner of the venue aside from the stage area for easy access.

Everything is almost perfect aside from one thing, Kyungsoo backed out ten minutes ago when he said his throat is not taking it well and can't perform in front of everyone. Chanyeol is getting anxious and mad at the same time because his ex-boyfriend can actually back out earlier so he can have more time to think and look for a replacement. At the same time, he knows his ex, Kyungsoo is trying to sabotage him. The guy can be really sweet but can also be a brat when he can't get what he wants.

Yesterday, Chanyeol was the only one left at their office to finalize the remaining event today. To his surprise, Kyungsoo was outside his office beside the door waiting for him with puffy eyes. He asked for Chanyeol's forgiveness, promised to make things right and they can start their relationship again. He brought his ex to the parking lot and dropped him on his boarding house. But before they part ways he told Kyungsoo that he has to fix himself first before jumping into another relationship. He can't afford to be fooled and get hurt by Do Kyungsoo again.

Chanyeol's mind was interrupted from traveling when someone tapped his shoulder at the back. When he turns he saw Sehun with a full smile, normally he will smile to his cousin too since the youngest happiness is contagious most of the time but not now.

"Not today Sehun." He snapped immediately

"Wow! What nice words instead of thanking me."

He looked at his cousin with sharp eyes asking him in a way why would he thank him?

"We'll my favorite cousin, your handsome boy here just saved your ass. The opening will be fully functioning now."

"What do you mean? How?" Chanyeol is so confused right now, where did Sehun get a help? He just told him over the phone ten minutes ago about his problem.

"You'll see in a while. Good thing when you told me about your problem I was with my new friends and heard me repeating your words. Surprisingly when we ended the call the cutest one volunteered to do the part without hesitation. Everyone in the table was shocked though because they haven't seen him play the piano nor sing."

At first, Chanyeol was very happy because his cousin just fades his bother away but when he said that no one heard the volunteer sing or play an instrument it made him more in trouble.

"Sehun?! Are you out of your mind? How can it be fine when no one saw that person played?"

"Relax Hyung. No one heard yes but I have full trust, besides this person won't volunteer if unsure." How can Sehun be so calmed? Who is this person?

"What if that person will sabotage the opening? Goodness Sehun didn't that cross your mind?!"

"Too late Hyung the program's about to start, I told the emcee it's okay to start by the way."

"You did what?!" He panicked more than his usual level.

"Relax Hyung. I trust him, you should trust me too. Oh and by the way, he just saw the song scanned the notes and he said he can play and sing it, what a genius right?"

"Sehun I'm telling you--"

"Shhh! Hyung, it's starting, listen to him."

"Him?..."


	19. FOR LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels from above...like the brightest star...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another short update. Sorry!  
> Adulting is really hard, dealing with hard-headed people is the hardest! Patience is really important when you are leading people and all through the years I've been practicing it, I don't even know if I'm improving. LOL  
> Anyways, I just have to calm myself...I want to write it well guys, please be patient with me too. hihihi!
> 
> I hope you are fine and well! xoxo

CHAPTER 17: For Life

The lights went off immediately and Chanyeol didn't get the chance to argue with Sehun anymore. 

At first, everyone is still noisy not giving much attention to the opening program but when the guy hit the first key, everyone stopped talking and looked on the person playing it.

The way he tapped the keys was very magical, it's like he is telling a story with what's inside with those notes. Chanyeol won't deny it but the guy Sehun picked was really good, he is waiting for his voice though, he is holding his breath, he's nervous for the guy. Until...the first word of the song happened...

_ (Please listen to the song, English version. It's Do Kyungsoo but let's imagine the guy's version of this, for the story's sake...HAHA) _

_ This life has twists and turns _

_ But it's the sweetest mystery _

_ When you're with me _

_ We say a thousand words _

_ But no one else is listening _

_ I believe _

_ Every night and every day _

_ No matter what may come our way _

_ We're in this thing together _

_ The dark turns to light _

_ We both come alive, tonight _

_ I'm talking 'bout forever _

_ Never gonna let you go _

_ Giving you my heart and soul _

_ I'll be right here with you for life _

_ Oh, baby, all I wanna do _

_ Is spend my every second with you _

_ So look in my eyes _

_ I'll be by your side _

_ The storms may come _

_ And winds may blow _

_ I'll be your shelter for life _

_ This love, this love _

_ I mean it 'til the day I die _

_ Oh, never gonna let you go _

_ Giving you my heart and soul _

_ I'll be right here with you for life _

_ Oh, baby, all I wanna do _

_ Is spend my every second with you _

_ So look in my eyes _

_ I'll be by your side _

_ Yeah, look in my eyes _

_ I'll be by your side _

_ For life _

No one reacted, no small voices can be heard. Everyone seems listening heartfully with the song until he hit the high notes. For Chanyeol it was perfect, more than perfect, it's like thousands of angels went down from heaven and he is the star among them all. All students inside the center screamed and clapped their hands, some gave a standing ovation.

Chanyeol was wondering if the guy hasn't played and sung really for long? Because it doesn't seem like it. He can't see the face who's playing but he can't wait to see who is it? He has to thank him after the opening program. When the guy stands and turned on his sight his eyes went big with an oh on his face, he felt like he was holding his breath for so long...

_ Baekhyun?... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Filipino readers! (If there is... hehehe)
> 
> I am also working on another tweetfic featuring Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok, the title is OCEAN, named after my favorite song recently from Lady Antebellum, listen to it too! If you have time, you can check the story on my twitter account, it's an ongoing au. It's a Tagalog/English tweetfic.
> 
> Hope to see you there!  
> lovelots!
> 
> @ExoL_rookie
> 
> That's my username. Let's be mutuals! harthart!


	20. PERHAPS I LIKE HIM TOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the feeling is mutual but shouldn't be mutual? Hmnn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! After many days had passed, this happens. Thank you for your patience and for living kudos and bookmarks! I feel the love in those simple ways. I hope you'll support this fic until the very end.
> 
> Stay hydrated! I love you all!

CHAPTER 18: PERHAPS I LIKE HIM TOO

Baekhyun can still hear everyone's scream, loud and clear, even if his on backstage now. He can't believe he sang and played the piano again in front of other people. And he admits, he missed the cheer and claps of everyone. The last time he played instruments and sing was on his high school days, there's no particular reason why he stopped, he just doesn't see the purpose anymore of doing it. It was the things his parents made him do since he was little and he learned to love it as time goes by, but after he enrolled in college he's not happy on doing it anymore until he discovered the publication, he was thrilled and alive again which made him stop playing and singing and focused on writing.

He was preparing his stuff to go outside while everyone's still enjoying other's performances when Yixing showed up.

"I thought you'll stop." When he raised his head he saw an emotionless Yixing. It's not scary though, there's no madness in it. Bakehyun smiled before answering him.

"I know. But don't you missed it? Seeing me on stage playing and singing?"

"You know I'm always looking forward to that, seeing you doing the things you once love." He half-smiled but never failed to show his adorable dimple on his right cheek. "But you know what I meant Pupp."

Baekhyun exhaled before looking at his best friend again. "I can't help to help Unie...what's wrong with me?"

"That's the question I should be asking you Pupp. What's wrong?"

The same day after their Publication Day: Amazing Race, he and Yixing had dinner out to their favorite Chinese restaurant, walked towards the convenient store and drank his favorite strawberry milkshake while walking in the park. That's their usual routine whenever they have time seeing each other. These past months it's been hard for them to have the same free time since they are both graduating students and a lot of requirements are needed to pass early. 

They were sitting on the swing enjoying the night and the stars then Yixing opened the topic that's bothering him since the night Chanyeol's confession, about liking him. He was really upset. What he doesn't understand was why Chanyeol told him those words where he and Kyunngsoo just broke up. Was that even possible? Liking one person after someone broke their heart? What if Chanyeol's immediate liking will also come to an immediate end? After that night he promised Yixing that he won't do anything that matters about Chanyeol unless it is article related.

"I don't know Unie." He made a deep breath. "We were with Sehun earlier and I overheard him talking with Chanyeol on the line. He was so frustrated when Kyungsoo backed out a few minutes before the program started. I had no choice but to help." He defended himself.

"You have your choices Pupp."

He looked at his best friend so skeptical.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Yixing raised his arms against his chest to relax. "No one knows you sing and play instruments...you can just do nothing but go with the flow."

"You know I can't do that. If the show will turn bad it'll hunt me, knowing that I could be a help."

"Sometimes I wonder why people call you the heartless one among us when your softness is way stronger than mine." He shooked his head. "But are you sure that's it Pupp? Nothing else?" His best friend leaned closer to him looking at his flustered eyes.

"Ye-Yes." He gulped, not cutting the eye contact. "What else should it be?"

"Perhaps you like him too?"

"Wh-what?!" He pushed Yixing softly to reduce the tension "No! No. He helped me on our event, I feel obligated to help him too, nothing more."

Yixing dropped an all-out smile this time and gave a step backward. It made Baekhyun feel at ease. "Be sure on that Pupp, I heard Kyungsoo just don't let go of his exes easily even if he's the one or not who broke them up."

"That won't happen Unie. Never." He sighed.

_ Or it did happen already, perhaps I like him too but no one can know about this. Especially not you Chan... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways stream SuperM's MV, please support our boys. They deserve all the love as much as we do!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Follow me on my twitter account  
> @ExoL_rookie  
> I have a very small community but I hope you'll join me. Let's be friends... :)


	21. FOLLOW MEEEE

Let's talk on twitter. Hihihihi... If you think I am whining atm well...you're right I am whining at the moment. I want to talk to everyone...can't we be friends? _*puppy dog eyes*_

OOooor if you don't want to follow me (I follow back though) you can leave a message on **curiouscat.me** my username is the same on my twitter account @/ **ExoL_rookie** (same profile pic here on a03), you can ask the questions you want there without me knowing your identity. That would be fine with me if you don't want to talk with me directly yet but I appreciate you all talking to me...

Is it a bit demanding? If it is just let me know too, I'll stop. :) I just wanna be friends with you though, if that's fine...

See you in the next Chapters!


	22. I AM NO LONGER YOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are starting to like this one person and then your past crossed between your blooming relationship, what will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! We are crossing the angst stage...hehehe....but I'll take it lightly. We don't want a heartbreaking scene right?  
> So enjoy this scene for now until my next update.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @exoL_rookie
> 
> Keep safe everyone, I hope you are doing fine! Keep fighting! Love lots!

CHAPTER 19: I AM NO LONGER YOURS

After Chanyeol's short message for the opening program, he hurriedly runs towards the backstage to see Baekhyun. Since the moment he knew it was him, he can't stop smiling and how thankful he was Baaekhyun did it for him. Or that's what he thinks of.

A few steps away from the door someone grabbed his arm that made him stopped walking. It's the small guy with heavy eyebrows, big round eyes, and a heart-shaped lip--Kyungsoo. 

"Hey got a sec?"

"Not now Soo."

"I just want to apologize for canceling last minute."

"As much as I want to get mad, it's okay, Baekhyun got it covered."

Kyungsoo's face got darkened upon mentioning the name. 

"If you'll excuse me? I have to thank someone."

Chanyeol turned around and about to walk where he's headed when another small guy blocked the aisle a few steps away from him. 

"Are you thanking Baekhyun? It seems there's no need to find him."

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's eyes staring at his arm where Kyungsoo is holding him. He was about to take back his arm when the latter tightened its hold. Kyungsoo stepped forward leading Chanyeol to Baakhyun.

"Hi Mr. EIC, Byun Baekhyun!"

He can feel how uneasy Beakhyun was especially how he dropped a forced smile.

"Hi! Call me Baekhyun. You are Kyungsoo right?"

"How'd you know my name? Perhaps you knew me because Chanyollie and I are a thing?"

Chanyeol's big eyes got bigger when Kyungsoo said those words and he saw how Baekhyun is so uncomfortable now.

"Soo..."

"No." Again he saw that fake smile. "I knew you because you're part of the debating team and representing our school for years now. I'm part of the publication after all."

"I know. I'm just messing around. Anyways Chanyollie here wants to say thank you. Right love?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Besides Mr. Park and his team helped us pushed through our event too and I felt obligated to give back the favor."

Chanyeol got hurt when he heard the "obligated" word from Beakhyun. [ _ "So it wasn't because of me huh?"] _

"Oh, yeah right." Kyungsoo dropped his sweetest smile and hugged Chanyeol's arm. "You see Chanyollie here is very helpful and considerate. That's what I like him the most."

"Anyways, I have to go, I still have to cover the rest of the event. Enjoy the night. Excuse me."

"You too Baekhyun, enjoy the rest of the night, have fun."

When Cahnyeol saw that Baekhyun is nowhere to seen in the hallway, he took his arm away from Kyungsoo and faced him with furious brows. 

"What the heck Soo?!"

"What's what?"

"Earlier. Are you kidding me? Is this one of your antique jokes?"

"I wasn't joking when I told you I want you back Chan." Kyunngsoo's face got soft. "Let's give it another try love." When he is about to grab Chanyeol's arms, the latter stepped back and shook his head. That's when Kyungsoo's face got serious.

"I don't believe this." He kept on shaking his head. "Do you even hear what you're saying right now? That time when you cheated on me there was never an us anymore, I am no longer yours. So stop doing bullshits Kyungsoo!"

"Are you in love with that weirdo? Oh my fuckin gods, you can't be serious!" Kyungsoo started to be hysterical and laughing unbelievably. "Why? Is he a good kisser than I am? Did he fulfill your needs while I wasn't around?"

"Soo, don't flip the story. Don't say something as if I am the one who cheated between us. Baeekhyun is a nice person stop judging him like that, this is about us."

"Exactly! Exactly my point Chan, about us. And I want you back!"

Chanyeol massaged his temple. This conversation is going nowhere, he can't stay any longer.

"You know what? The way you are screaming right now proves that you weren't really sick. You just want me to suffer the humiliation and beg you to perform even if you're not feeling better. You are cruel Soo, how could you do this?"

Kyungsoo just realized the way he raised his voice earlier.

"I was sick. I am screaming because you're devastating me."

"Stop! Stop it now. I don't want to have another conversation with you anymore. This...this whole thing? Drop it, there's nothing you can do about our situation. Goodbye Soo."


	23. The Strong is the most Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is not an update, again. Sorry.  
> Lately about everything that happened--these days I was reading all the negative news because of cyberbullying and discrimination that caused depression and suicide. I bet most of you are aware of what happened this Monday, I felt sorry for her. And I am honestly triggered, my dark self is gushing inside of me again...
> 
> I will update maybe tonight, don't worry.

It’s an unending struggle but some kept on going because that’s what others expect them to be.

A lot thought of giving up, many times, but they couldn’t, they should act strong, because that’s how they set their standards for them.

Many want to scream their rants that are fighting within their hearts and minds but they can’t burst it out because they’ll think they are childish.

They tried reaching out but they shut them down because there are more important to hear rather than what’s inside them.

You see…all of them are brave. You can say they are brave because they chose to fight with others who are willing to listen with no judgment. They can be a kind of bravery where they chose to keep it within themselves and figure out how to escape from pain. Or the kind of courage by breaking down once in a while and gather oneself until it triggers, again.

Whatever their ways are, bottom line, you still don’t know what’s inside them, they are the most unpredictable. You may know their story but that’s not the whole thing, there’s more to that but they don’t know how to say it. And what’s more unexpected? The people who seemed strong are the most damaged ones.

How can I say this? I wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that we give enough time to those who are in need. Sometimes the hardest people to identify that they are in pain are the strongest. Let's be patient, their top enemy is themselves. 
> 
> love you all! :)


	24. MINSEOK LIKES JONGDAE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a ChanBaek moment. Just Baekhhyun and Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delayed update. This is not a chanbaek moment, you can skip it if you want. But I want to give time for the other characters too to somehow balance the story.  
> Enjoy this one for now. I have many drafts and scratches in my head for the next chapter. I am still undecided. hihihi.
> 
> Have a great day! Stay hydrated! Love yah!

CHAPTER 20: MINSEOK LIKES JONGDAE

Everything's backed to normal at school, it's been weeks already since the Foundation Day happened. Baekhyun and his team released a Newsletter exclusively for the event alone and it made a great impact from the students, faculty, and staff; all their sleepless nights were paid off and he was so happy.  
And because of the articles that were released, as an organizer for most of the events, Chanyeol got praised from the higher-ups too and he's thankful with his team and proud with them.

Today is the start of another hell week since midterms are approaching. Many topics need to catch up and reports to finish as one of their practical exams.

While Baekhyun was busy studying in their office, most of the time he is distracted with Jongdae's actions. The latter giggled or sometimes squealed while looking on his phone.

Baekhyun has a practical exam this evening on his major subject. That's one thing he likes being a Marketing Management major is that they are more on case studies and analysis rather than memorizing the whole book which can't be helpful in real situations.

He almost dropped his pen while listing all the important keywords that he might use later when Jongdae screamed which is literally loud.

"What the hell--"

"Baek! Baekie!!! Oh my fuckin geee!"

"Jongdae! Your voice, keep it down! Someone may knock at us?"

"Sorry. But eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" There it is again that squeal as if he's gonna cut his lungs.

"Stop it! Spill!" Now Beakhyun is a bit annoyed.

"Don't you have any excitement attached to your body?" Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"I swear to gods Jongdae I'm gonna kick your ass out of here if you'll not gonna tell me WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING!"

"You are the most boring person I knew Baek. Anyways, Minseok. Do you remember Minseok?"

"Aaah...yes. Duh. What about the council's secretary?"

"I swear I wanna punch you right now because you're not an interesting person to talk to but since I'm very happy, I'll let it pass. Anyways, Minseok he wants to court me. OH MY GOOOOSH BAEEEEEEK!!! HE. WANTS. TO. COURT. ME! HE LIKES ME!!!"

"Wait. What?" Now Baekhyun was shocked. Since when Jongdae and Minseok were talking? Aside from their little encounter during Pub Day he didn't see them going out together. He knew Jongdae was showing interest with him but it's Jongdae. Jongdae likes everyone who is cute, he once liked Jongin. That's why it was no biggy with him.

"Wow! Your tone Mr. EIC, you're hurting me."

"No! I mean I'm sorry Dae but when did you both get in touched? I don't see you go out together."

"Well, my dear Baekhyunie that is one of our special skills. We make it to a low profile because gossip taboo is everywhere. Unlike you with Chanyeol rumors said you both broke up because of Kyungsoo."

"Wait, what now? We were never together."

"Yeah. Tell that to the gossip taboo admin." And their's Jongdae rolling his eyes again.


	25. THIRD WHEEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be a genuine trait. But Chanyeol being him with the higher emotion he misinterpret the scenes one again. Hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! It's been so long! Been caught up with the things at work and the recent once is the Covid-19. I hope everyone is safe! Please stay at home as much as you could, please listen to all the people who knows better than we do. I too am staying in our house and I am trying to finish the Hidden Message since our company is temporarily closed. I hope I can finish this asap. hehehe.

CHAPTER 21: Third Wheel

Baekhyun massaged his head, he just finished his last set of exams today and it means he can breathe, watch series he likes and just chill. He stretched his hands, arms and back when he remembered what he and Jongdae talked about yesterday. Now that he thought about it since he entered the library to just spend his free time reading something useful, he noticed students were stealing glances at him. Gossip taboo crossed his mind, he pulled out his phone on his pocket and searched the account on twitter.

_ What the hell? What is this now? This is insane... _

While he was scrolling the tweet he saw replies supporting Kyungsoo and his ever-supportive Managing Editor also commented supporting him and Chanyeol. He didn't know how this twitter creates a big impact on every student not until now. He's views about his college changed in just a few days and it's still shaking him.

His thoughts stopped when someone at his back tapped his shoulder lightly, he turned his head and saw a smiling Yixing before sitting on his left side.

"Done with your exams Pupp?"

"Mmm.." he nodded. "How about you Unie? Acing your exams again?"

"Oy... I'm not that good you know that. Or are you talking to your results already, acing it?"

Beakhyun smiled while having this light conversation with his best friend. "Don't push it to me Unnie."

"By the way, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not that I think of, why? Are we going on a date?" He teased.

Yixing laughed at him. "I'm sorry Pupp but you're going to be a third wheel tonight." The Pupp's eye widened expecting the next words his best friend are going to say. "I'm liking someone, I want to introduce you to her."

Baekhyun clings his arms to Yixing and leans his head closer to his best friend. "Ommo... My favorite Unicorn is in love and will have lesser time with his Pupp." He made a sad face looking at him.

Yixing snapped his fingers on the latter's forehead and tapped his hair. "You know you will always be my favorite Pupp but starting tonight I think you'll going to have another friend that will take care of you too."

"She has to be nice not just to me but most especially to you. If she breaks your heart Unnie, I swear to gods, I will be her greatest nightmare."

"Ey...ey... I didn't train you to be brutal."

He knows Yixing is joking but still, he stared at him sharply like his gonna slit someone's throat. "Try me. But anyway, I am so happy with you Unnie! I can't wait to see her tonight. Oh... what time should it be?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright! See you later Unnie! Make yourself handsome tonight!"

"Hey! As I don't have the looks Pupp."

"Jeeez! Adoring yourself now huh? Be more attractive. Go! Shoo! Shoo! See you!" He kiddingly pushed him and gave his best friend a flying kiss. His eyes are still twinkling and he can't put away his smile. He can't believe that his not so talkative friend is starting to date, someone.

On the other side of the table, there's Chanyeol who's secretly staring Beakhyun, happy while having a conversation with the Engineering guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another Yixing and Beakhyun moment. I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me feedback or any comments that you like. Thank you! Stay hydrated! Love lots! :) <3


	26. Chapter 22: JEALOUS YOLIEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about how is Baekhyun to Chanyeol. How his real feelings are and what in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! This one is a long update. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Stay hydrated! <3

When Baekhyun's so-called "best friend" left the library, he made a deep sigh and looked at the guy he thinks he like.

Chanyeol was very exhausted with his exams, it is his last set today for the midterm. When he finished answering his paper he hurriedly goes to the library instead of going back to their office, he wants to have a quiet place for the meantime. While he was busy trying to fall asleep he saw a beautiful face walking slowly and pouting towards the empty table, a few tables away from him. He can't help but smile and stare at him longer than he expects it. When he decided to stand and walk towards him he froze when he saw his best friend teasing and touching Beakhyun the way he doesn't like to see. He is slowly convinced that Yixing really likes Beakhyun more than just a friend. It made him remembered what they talked about during PubDay.

_ After that night when he confessed to Baekhyun, he can't help but feel guilty when he saw him cried. He's not sorry because he told Baekhyun that he's starting to like him, he was sorry because he let the person he likes to cry and it was so stupid of him. After what Baekhyun told him, he can't find any words but to start driving again and dropped him on his house. _

_ It's the PubDay, the most awaited event for most of the students, he didn't get to have a good sleep because of what happened last night. All he could every think today was to look for Baekhyun, ask for an apology and make peace with him. But when he rests his sight on his left, he saw how Yixing touched Baekhyun from afar, very careful as if he is holding a fragile person, he knows Baekhyun should be treated that way but he doesn't like seeing Yixing doing that to his Pupp, he should be the one who's caressing that way and no one else. He can't take on watching them anymore when he kissed Baekhyun on the cheek, he's mad, he's really pissed, and he wants to kick someone right now. _

_ Few moments later, he noticed Yixing going towards him doing a friendly smile, and he did the same way too, though deep inside he is killing Yixing on his mind. _

_ "Hi bro! We're partners today, Pupp said." _

_ "Oh yeah? Okay." _

_ "Yes." He smiled at him again. Why is he smiling anyway? What's with this guy? "What are we gonna do bro?" _

_ Chanyeol explained the mechanics and after he thinks Yixing understood it well he then prepared the materials they are going to use and of course, the latter also helped. _

_ "You know what, Baekhyun is the kind of person who thinks of someone else before thinking himself. When he is committed to something or someone, surely he will give his all and that's what I also hate about him...he cares too much. But that's what I also like at the same time, as long as he can extend himself to be a help to anyone he'll surely do it, my selfless Pupp." Yixing looked at him and smiled shortly. "Oh, I heard you are calling him Pupp too." _

_ "Yes, I do." Chanyeol smiled out of nowhere. "He looks a lot like a dog, his expression fits a lost Puppy all the time." _

_ "Do you know I called him that too?" _

_ This time Chanyeol cut his smile and stare to the person beside him. He didn't think there's another person who's calling his Pupp, Pupp. He then shooked his head, cut his stare and continue what he's doing. _

_ "I call Baek Pupp because I see things like what you see to him too. I was actually surprised when he let you call him that because I should be the only one who's entitled to do that." Now Yixing stopped what he's doing and stared at Chanyeol again, this time in a serious way like any time he is ready to punch the latter. "Anyways, you're lucky one dude. But I want you to know, my Pupp is precious to me and I am much willing to punch anyone whoever breaks him." _

_ Chanyeol can't find any words to respond with what Yixing is telling him now. He's confused. Is this some kind of love confession telling him to back off because he owned Baekhyun? Or he is just concerned because Baek is his best friend? His thoughts cut off when someone tapped his shoulder. _

_ "Hi Yeol! Have you seen Minseok?" _

_ "Hi Dae, No. Maybe he's on his post now. Why? You need something from him?" _

_ "Kinda. Can I have his number?" _

His thoughts went back to reality when a small man snapped a hand in front of his face. 

_ What a nice reality it is, my angel. _

"Hi!"

"Hi!" He swears to gods Baekhyun with glasses is the cutest version of himself. Those glasses that hugs his upper cheek that emphasized his fluffy face.

"Are you okay Chan?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"I was about to get some books when I noticed someone's staring at me and I saw you."

"Oh yeah, that. Nothing, I was just thinking of something else, maybe it just happened I was staring at your side."

"Okaaaay." Baekhyun stared at him in a skeptical way. "Anyways...since you're here, I want you to ask on something." He pulled a chair and sat in front of him, took his phone and showed him the Gossip Taboo. "Do you know who's the person behind this account?"

"No, why?"

He heard Bakehyun's deep sigh and looked at him once again. "Are you aware of this account and what it does?"

"Kind of. Why?"

His eyes got bigger and lean at him closer. "Really? Why all of you knew about it?"

"Don't tell me you don't?" The person in front of him shooked his head and he was shocked in disbelief. "Seriously Pupp? You're the last person I would ever think who don't know about this." He then made a small laugh.

"Why? Because I'm a pub member and I should be knowing all the stuff here in school?"

"Well...yeah..." He couldn't help himself not to smile seeing the person in front of him pouting unconsciously. 

"Anyways, have you seen their latest post?"

"Nope. I knew about it but I don't follow them." he stared at him playfully and showed that white teeth making a big smile. "But you are. Why?"

"It's not like that, Jongdae said something and I checked it myself.

"So what it says?"

He saw how Baekhyun became uneasy, he's breaking the stare between them and made many deep sighs.

"There's an article about us. I asked you because you might know the person behind it or if there's anything that you can do to delete what they posted."

Baek tapped the tweet and gave his phone to him. Chan was shocked about what the article was saying. He can't believe how this tweet reached a thousand likes and retweets.

"Is there anything you can do about this to take it down?"

"I don't know Pupp. I'm afraid I don't know-how."

"Omg. What are we gonna do then?"

"Hmmmn...nothing?"

"What?"

"Just let it be?"

"Woah! Are you serious?"

"Is there anything that you can do Pupp?"

"No. But--"

"It'll pass. You're in the publication, you should know better."

"I know. But if Kyungsoo will see this he might misunderstand and get mad at me."

His naughty smile and happy heart cut loose when he remembered what happened earlier. He became serious and looked at Baekhyun into his eyes without breaking the contact.

"Why? Or were you afraid that Yixing will misunderstand it and get mad at you?"

"What do you mean by that Chan?"

"Is he really your best friend or you both are more than that?"

"Hey, stop. What are you talking about?"

"Are you both together now Baek?" He saw how confused the person in front of him now. "Oh, nevermind. Don't answer that, I don't have the right to question you something like that." He broke the stare and fixed his things scattered on the table and stands up. "Anyways, I'll see what I can do about the tweet Baek. See you around."


	27. Chapter 23: SEHO IS ABOUT TO SAIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss....I am planning to make a sequel for our characters, so I made a little introduction for Sehun and Suho too! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing loves? Have you streamed on DAECON earlier? Who missed him and the other members? Comment here if you can.

_ "So I, I'm made in you. Girl, you make me one of a kind..." _

Sehun was busy playing on his phone while having his morning coffee at his favorite coffee shop when he heard an angelic voice behind him. He doesn't like the taste of coffee that much honestly, but he feels like drinking it today with the weather outside, so cool and windy. When he turned his back he saw a pail guy with shiny cheeks and reddish lips singing with his earphones on while writing something on the paper. He stopped what he's doing earlier and turned his full attention to the guy that caught his ears and just stared at him.

_ "Girl, I'll be there. I feel the love from you, tonight..." _ The guy stopped singing when maybe he felt that someone is staring at him. When he raised his head and looked on the side where he thinks he's uncomfortable, there he saw him.

Sehun smiled while leaning his head on the backside of the chair.

"I didn't know most of the pub members are singers. Are you sure you are all writers?" He said jokingly.

"Are you questioning our ability as a writer?

"Woah...easy..." Sehun raised his hands as if he's surrendering to someone with a legal badge. "I'm just starting a conversation you know."

"And I'm ending it."

"I didn't know there's a living fiction character right in front of me named Junmyeon." The guy looked at him with confusion. "Don't you read romance books? Where the character is so mean to the other main character yet, in the end, they fall in love and live happily ever after?"

"I didn't know you read girl stuff."

"Excuse me? It means I am a romantic guy 'cause I like romance." He saw a small lift on the guy's lips stopping a smile. "It's okay to release your smile once in a while you know."

And their's that eyes starting to form into small bits and pursed lips that's going to burst anytime...with anger.

"Have you experienced kicking out in a cafe?"

"Are you the owner that you want to kick me?"

There's full silence after that question, just a guy raising his right brow, then he suddenly gets what he's trying to say.

"No way! Seriously?"

"Ahuh"

His small eyes got wider when he confirmed that the guy is telling the truth then he clears his throat as if it didn't affect him.

"I didn't do anything to kick me out."

"You're bugging me."

"I'm a customer."

"I don't care if it's you."

"Ouch." He acts as if he's really hurt by touching his chest. "It's the first time that I am alone on my birthday and most probably the first time that I'll be kicked out in a cafe." He made a deep sigh, looking away from the person his facing returning to his proper sit. "Saaaaad, so-so saaad. Haaaay"

He didn't turn his back anymore and just continue what he was doing earlier. When he decided that he doesn't want to cause any trouble to Junmyeon anymore, the staff put a large size of bubble tea on his table with a note.

_ Happy Birthday, Sehun. Enjoy your special day. _

He was surprised and then he looked back catching Junmyeon looking at him too.

"I won't kick you out because it's your birthday but stop pestering me anymore."

"Thank you Junmyeonieee. But is it still valid next month?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you fall for it." Before Junmyeon can say anything against him, he grabbed his phone and the bubble tea then start leaving. "Thank you though my soft bunny." and then he winked. 

_ Tweeter:.... _

_ Sehun: Thank you my soft bunny <3 _

_ Advance birthday gift. The message got erased but this is what it says... _

_ "Happy Birthday, Sehun. Enjoy your special day." _

_ I'll mention you on your next treat... _

_ Suho: A--hole  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you see their story? Anyways, we are closer to the ending I think. I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you!


	28. Chapter 24: SEHUN HYUNG

Sehun saw Suho's recent tweet and he knew it's for him, the tweet is weird but he smiled on it. He replied on Suho's tweet just to tease him more and he smiled even wider while typing on his phone.

_Twitter Reply_

_Your handsome asshole at your service..._

When he clicked tweet he saw another post that made his eyebrow curve...

_Chanyeol tweet: It's harder to process than I thought..._

He immediately chat Chanyeol asking where he is.

_Whatsapp:_

_S: Hyung where are you?!_   
_C: Sehunnieeee..._   
_S: Hey, where are you? I'll pick you up._   
_C: Bar Haven_   
_S: I know that._   
_Don't go anywhere!_   
_C: I won't. Let's have a drink._

Sehun hurriedly jumped out on his bed, get his keys and drove towards his cousin. 

It's too loud and very crowded thank goodness his tall enough to look where Chanyeol is. The party is getting hotter and hot girls are everywhere already, some tried to flirt with him when he was trying to pass their areas. He can't deny his charismatic effect to everyone when he is around with the crowd, he knew to himself that he is handsome.

The last turn of his head and he saw Chanyeol leaning his head on a table with a hot chick behind him, most probably trying to flirt with him. He hurriedly walked towards his cousin.

"Hi handsome, are you alone? You want us to go to a private area?"

"Hi, babe! I'm sorry, my cousin's with me. May I have a private talk with him?"

The hot babe turned his attention to Sehun and stared at him up and stopped her stare below his waist.

"Oh, golly sweet! Perhaps you want to go with me instead?"

She didn't actually look at Sehun on his face but instead on the area which caught her eyes. And again, this young guy knew how blessed he is in that area too. But this is not the time to flirt, he scolds himself."

"I would love too but my cousin needs me more. Maybe some other time?"

"Why not? I'll wait for that chance." After the girl looked at him flirtatiously, she licked her lips and bit it, then walks out.

Sehun made a deep sigh, restraining himself and focused on his cousin.

"Hyung!"

He slapped Chanyeol's back as hard as he could and the latter groaned and slowly looked up and smiled at him.

"Sehuniiiie..."

"What is wrong with you? Come on, let's go. I'll bring you home."

"No! Don't want!" Chanyeol gets back his arm when Sehun grabbed it, sits up and pout like a baby.

"Hyung, being here won't help. What's up?"

"Sehuniiiieeee...I think...Baekhyun...my Pupp...and his best friend...they're together..."

Sehun doesn't know whether to laugh at his cousin or comfort him first. But he decided to take a photo first and asked him what happened?

"How'd you know? What happened with you too and Kyungsoo?"

"No...Kyungsoo, no Kyungsoo...we not together...I Beakhyun like...no love..."

"Oh my gods Hyung, stop being a baby and tell him right away."

"No...hup! Me told him...hup! But he and that asshole...hup!" His cousin is really drunk. He's starting to have hiccups whenever he talks. This is the first he saw Chanyeol this wasted though, usually it's the other way around because he is more careless between them.

"Hyung, you know what, you just have to brave to ask me with right words. Only if you knew..."

And when he looked at Chanyeol, the guy slept peacefully.


End file.
